The Bellas vs A Zombie Apocalypse
by YouJustGotPitchSlapped
Summary: The dead have risen, and they're hungry. Consumed with a ravenous desire for human flesh, they are everywhere. All they do is kill, and the people they kill? Moments later, they get up and start killing themselves, infected with whatever it is that is causing the newly dead to rise. Hope is diminishing. Only those remaining have a chance to stop it, so let's hope they do.
1. Chapter 1 - Realisation

**I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea began bugging me yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Pitch Perfect, nor do I know the date that the apocalypse will strike.**

/ - Day 1 - Realisations - /

Beca woke with a start.

She was woken by the not so pleasant sound of growling and clawing at her dorm room door. Beca rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up so she could come up with a smart but insulting remark to whoever was stupid enough to wake her up at 7:00 am. Who the fuck wakes up at 7:00 am anyway?

Beca scrambled out of her bed, throwing her blanket onto the floor and approached the door, still not able to think of a sarcastic retort due to lack of caffeine in her system. She grabbed the handle and tugged, only to shut it again immediately after she saw what was the source of the painfully annoying racket.

_Zombies. _

Well ain't that a little cliché? If the idea of a zombie apocalypse wasn't so damn scary, Beca would've been laughing, but there was one so...Beca was trembling, until of course an even more terrifying thought struck her mind.

_Chloe. _

Beca was for some reason protective of the red head, so she decided it was time for her to go full-on zombie-apocalypse-badass mode. She was badass before, but this was a whole new level of badassery. She pulled out her phone. 7 missed calls from _Chloe. _3 texts from _Chloe. _1 very long and very threatening message from _Aubrey. Fuck I am so screwed. _

Beca ripped her pajamas of and instantly lunged towards her wardrobe, snatching anything that couldn't be bitten through easily. Like her black leather jacket. _Damn I look hot! _she thought as she threw on a plain black shirt, a maroon hoodie and the leather jacket. Beca pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans and secured it with a belt. _I need some kind of weapon. _

Beca began rummaging through her drawers, searching for the M1911 she'd received from her uncle, along with a sharp set of throwing knives and tanto ninja sword. She grabbed her numerous amounts of ammo and tucked them into her messenger bag and belt loop. Her dagger sheath, hooked perfectly on her belt, was then filled by a sharp combat knife.

Yep, her uncle was one superstitious man alright.

'Always be ready for a zombie apocalypse sweetie. You never know when it'll strike.' Beca smirked at his truthful words.

With her combat boots over her fluffy socks, (yep, even badasses wear fluffy socks, it's a necessity of life) she was prepped and ready to go to rescue her fellow Bellas, obviously after she packed her headphones and laptop, along with her remainder of gummy bears. She also decided to steal Kimmy Jin's 10 granola bars and spare bottle of water. Not like she would mind right? She's probably some Zombie wandering round, completely ignoring the Asian always-ready-for-a-zombie-apocolypse-with-a-full-hidden-armory-of-grenades,-shotguns-and-knives Cliché. _Better call Chloe. _

"Chloe Beale speaking!" came a perky voice on the other side of the line.

"Seriously Chlo? Your happy in a fucking zombie apocalypse?" Beca asked, twisting open her window and climbing on to the roof. "Course you would be, your Chloe _fucking_ Beale, silly me."

"What? Now there are zombies roaming round everywhere, we can steal stuff without actually stealing stuff." she countered.

"Well, I'm coming to rescue you guys either way. Who's with you?"

"Me, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Amy and Lilly...Lilly is trying to break a chair leg to attach to a knife."

"No Stacie, Denise, Ashley or Jessica. Fuck. I'm gonna go search for them first." Before Chloe could protest, Beca switched her phone off and leaped onto the grass, already stained with blood. Probably zombie blood. _Ew. _

The brunette was surprisingly fast for her height, and Beca inwardly thanked Aubrey for all those cardio sessions before plunging her sword into an oncoming zombie. She heard a scream come from her left, which sounded similar to Stacie's, along with a 'Fucking Zombie! Broke my nail!' _Yep, definitely Stacie. _

Beca sprinted over to the tall brunette, who was now kicking a zombie in the head and screaming 'Don't you fucking dare mess with my nails!'

"Stacie!" Beca called out, causing Stacie to snap up to her and a look of gratefulness cross her face.

"Oh thank God Beca! These Zombies have like, _no_ respect for high quality, expensive nail polish." Stacie sighed, then did a once over. "Damn Beca, you look hot!"

"Right? Come on, we need to find Jessica, Denise, and Ashley."

"Ashley kind of..." Stacie drew her eyebrows together and frowned, knowing she didn't need to finish the question for Beca to understand.

"Fuck. We better go find the others then." Beca said, not missing a beat, while trying to ignore the fact that one of the Bellas had become their enemy.

The two continued down the blood splattered paths, occasionally dodging a stray zombie and began heading into the Philosophy building before they heard, yet _another _scream, or two.

Beca whipped her head around, searching for the source. Her search was successful when Denise and Jessica began dashing towards them, desperately trying to outrun a limping zombie. _They should have practiced harder at Cardioooo. _Beca tutted, swiping the zombie away with the flick of a hand and pushing her ninja sword into it's skull casually. Like it was no big deal that she was wielding a sword at all.

"You guys okay?" Beca asked, wiping away the zombie blood against a leaf.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not sure what i'm most traumatized about, either the fact theres a zombie apocalypse happening, or the fact your holding a very sharp, very deadly, very zombie-killing ninja sword in your hand." Denise answered, glancing at the skewered zombie and tanto ninja sword.

"Cool right? Lets go to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment." Beca decided, returning her sword into the sheath attached to her back.

The 4 survivors began running towards the leader's apartment at a steady, yet fast pace, dodging zombies but periodically murdering the random soulless corpses.

Eventually, they reached the apartment block without losing anybody. Without any need to be quiet, Beca smashed her elbow into the glass. Luckily, her leather jacket deflected any shards of glass. Her confidence certainly caught her companions by surprise.

They strode through the hallways, noticing there were no zombies wandering around, but they ignored it and continued up the stairs cautiously. Finally, they reached Aubrey and Chloe's apartment floor, only to find that room 106 was being bombarded by barging zombies. It was a losing battle.

Beca whipped out her combat knife. She didn't feel fear for herself, she felt fear for Chloe. She handed the sharp blade to Stacie, who grabbed it uncertainly, narrowing her eyes.

"Stacie, do this for them." Beca ordered, holding her tanto ninja sword in both hands. "I wish I had a grenade." she muttered, advancing the horde of undead.

"Alright. I'm ready. I can totally do this. I am fucking Stacie Conrad and I won't let those dead bastards touch my nails." Stacie pep talked herself, glancing reassuringly at Denise and Jessica.

"CHARGE!" Beca screamed, holding the sword as she charged forward, adrenaline pumping her onward and leading Stacie.

The duo slashed their weapons at the crowd, causing several zombies to drop to the ground. Zombie blood was splattered against the wall and their blades. Beca gulped at the mass pile of undead bodies that were scattered in front of them.

"Holy shit. I think in a past life we were assassins or something." Stacie exclaimed, then frowned at her clothes. "Ew, my clothes are like, red."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, we need to get to the rest of the Bellas." Beca declared, knocking the door.

"IF IT'S A ZOMBIE I'M GONNA FUCKING KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS VERY DANGEROUS FRYING PAN!" Came a familiar voice of a bossy blonde.

"Calm your tits Aubrey. You really think a zombie will bother to knock on your door?"

The door swung open, and Aubrey and Chloe's jaw's dropped to the floor. "Holy shit." Chloe spoke, darting her eyes to Beca's hot outfit, then to the gun pinned to her side and throwing knives strapped to her thigh, then to Stacie who was awkwardly holding a dagger, then to the dead, but already dead zombies that were sliced up. "Somebody got some awesome ninja skills!" Chloe cried out, lunging towards Beca, crushing her in a lung-squeezing hug.

"Chloe...I...can't...breathe..." Beca choked, causing Chloe to pull back immediately.

"Sorry, I just...I really didn't want you to die." Chloe gulped, then spotted Denise and Jessica. "You guys made it! Where's Ashley?" All four of them gave the red head a sad look. Chloe cast her eyes downward as she understood what had happened. "Come in guys." Chloe stepped to the side to let them in. Aubrey was still completely frozen.

Chloe shut to door, and collapsed onto her sofa in content. Beca was alive. _I don't know what I would've done if she had turned. _

"We need a plan of action." Beca piped up, wiping her sword against the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"That's for sure." Cynthia Rose agreed. "We gotta get our ass's outta Barden soon!"

"We'll need a coach or something," Beca mumbled, "Food, fuel, weapons, drinks, and a place to stay."

"Beca where did you get all this...leadershipness from?" Chloe asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"My uncle was crazy paranoid about a zombie apocalypse and he made sure I was ready." Beca chuckled, "he's probably having fun blowing the heads of zombies shouting 'I told you so Beca Mitchell!'"

"Seriously?" Stacie asked, her eyes widening.

Beca nodded in response. "We made a bet. I now owe him 5 dollars."

"So...what we gonna do?" Aubrey asked.

"We search the rest of the apartments for equipment, and we find a bus. We continue driving until we find someplace to stay. Our goal for the moment is to survive." Beca stated firmly, placing her sword back in it's sheath.

Chloe couldn't help but think how hot she looked with the sexy badass assassin role going on.

"Chloe, Aubrey, we'll need to take a lot of your stuff, is that alright?" Beca questioned, unwrapping her messenger and placing it in front of her.

"Yep." Aubrey nodded, still unable to grasp the concept of the world coming to an end.

"Great. We'll start now."

/

Food Total:

16 Granola/Power Bars

5 Bottles of Water

2 Nutella/Peanut Butter Containers

1 Full Bag of Bread

1 Jar of Olives

4 Jars of Tuna Fish

8 Jars of Corned Beef Hash

2 Hot Dog Packets

3 Popcorn Packets

Weapons Total:

9 Kitchen Knives

1 Lightweight Frying Pan

1 Tanto Ninja Sword

1 Combat Knife

10 Throwing Knives

2 Handguns

1 Fire Axe

The Bellas had managed to collect many supplies. Some might even say they had too much, but you can never have too much, especially if your surviving in a group.

The Bellas all wore jeans, or khakis, a simple tee, a hoodie and maybe a leather jacket. Fluffy socks (Chloe had plenty) and Running Shoes/Boots completed the outfit.

And apparently, Lilly wore a handgun at all times. _Seriously though, I think she's an actual assassin. _Beca thought.

With the girls ready, bags packed, they set out to reach their current objective. The Coach.


	2. Chapter 2 - To the Coach

**Oh the joy of being constantly on the move because of some zombie who decided they were hungry at the last minute before you jump onto a coach. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

The all female singing group sprinted through the deserted, blood splattered hallways of the apartment complex, after double checking their equipment.**  
**

Stacie had declared, with Beca's permission, that the would be no going back for anyone if they were to trip, or slow down. In this situation, _nobody _could be a hero until they reached the coach.

All the girls were handed their own personal kitchen knife, sharpened and washed for good measure. Lily stayed with her silenced pistol, Stacie felt comfortable wielding Beca's combat knife, and Beca gripped her trusty ninja sword. Surprisingly, Stacie understood the inner workings of a gun, along with how to shoot one. With her newfound confidence, she had claimed the position of co-leader, after saying something along the lines of:

"I'll get those undead bastards for ruining my nails and staining my stylish clothes with their foul smelling blood. Zombies, beware!"

Beca merely chuckled at the tall brunette's strong determination, accepting Stacie gratefully to stand by her side as co-leader. Beca wouldn't be able to handle the pressure herself. After all, she was simply an 'alternative girl' who used Music to get herself through hardships. Not like that would help too much in this situation, unless the zombies had a strange resentment towards Beca's personal style of music. Aubrey and Chloe willingly gave up their usual captain status', having no expertise whatsoever concerning firearms, melee weapons, or zombies for that matter.

As the Bellas finally reached the glass-covered entrance, the shattered glass gained the attention of several of the women. Beca waved it of with a quick 'Necessary requirement to enter the building'. At the thought of taking the first step into the outside, the girls felt a wisp of relief wash over them. They had made it this far. Which wasn't very much. They refocused again. They stepped through the obliterated front doors, feeling a whip of fresh air hit them, soon followed by the unpleasant smell of rotting flesh and dying bodies.

"We all know where the coach is. We sprint to there, get on the coach, get outta Barden." Beca stated firmly, glancing at each Bella.

"Watch out Zombies! Y'all gonna face the wrath of the KRAKEN!" Amy screeched, bursting into a full sprint. "I don't know about you aca-bitches, but I'm getting a head start at Vertical running!" Beca smirked, and with one look back, she ran.

The Bellas raced through campus, keeping in pairs. Chloe was clutching Beca's arm tightly, but managing to keep up well. The wind whipped through Beca's hair, and she couldn't help the niggling feeling that she was _free. _No more rules to abide by, only rules she would create. A smile played on her lips as she placed on foot in front of the other, the adrenaline once again kicking in and pushing her on. Fat Amy was shouting curses at zombies that got in her way, Aubrey was jogging along beside Lily who had a murderous look on her face. Denise and Jessica didn't have a problem, and Cynthia Rose seemed to enjoy watching Stacie run, long legs and all that. As they neared the gates, Amy cried out 'ZOMBIE HOARD!' alerting the other Bellas of the wobbly undead that were whacking their arms against one another as they tried to scramble towards them. Aubrey let out a faint whimper at the sight, and gave Lilly a look which said 'kill them, please?'

Lilly turned to face Beca and Stacie, saying something along the lines of "Do you wan't me to put a bullet in all of their brains?"

Beca nodded, and in a flash, Lilly whipped her pistol out and fired 10 accurate shots towards the zombie hoard, hitting them all on the forehead.

"Daamnn girl you got some fine shootin' skills there!" Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"Once I shot an eagle from half a mile away," Lilly murmured.

Finally, they reached the coach in record time, piling in after Amy quickly opened the doors. They settled in pairs, and for the first time in Bella history, nobody sat at the back. Beca and Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Stacie, Denise and Jessica, Aubrey and Amy, and Lilly, were all staring out the window, watching as she Tasmanian crushed the wandering zombies, finally driving out of Barden.

The first part was over. Now they just needed to survive.

/

_- Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away - **Like running away from Zombies that want to feast on our brains.**_

**Bam, 2nd chapter complete :D **

**Please don't forget to leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fear

**Hi guys! Brace yourselves for the best ever fight sequence the Pitch Perfect Fandom has ever had the pleasure of reading. *Fist bumps air triumphantly* **

**Well...maybe not. *avoid eye contact and shuffles on feet nervously***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a box tissues I have next to me. *sneeze***

/

It's 20:03 pm.

13 hours on the coach, and still they haven't spotted a suitable place to stay. As the moon begins to rise, the girls that are awake all sigh, wondering if they'll ever get through this. Everyone's either sleeping, humming, wringing their hands or driving. Beca gazes out the window, considering all the possible ways the apocalypse could have begun.

Witch Craft?

Scientific Experiments?

Poisonous Insect?

She glances at Chloe, appreciating her calm, sleepy expression as she rest's against her shoulder. It might be the last time she can sleep so freely. She automatically wipes a stray hair from Chloe's face, then returns to looking back out the window. It doesn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

21:06 pm

"Were here, aca-bitches!" Amy exclaims, hopping off the driver's seat and banging her knife against the side of the bus, awakening everyone.

"Jeez Amy, not that loud..." Chloe complains, rubbing her eyes.

"Your gonna alert the zombies!" Stacie hissed, putting a finger to her mouth as to say 'Do you want to die?'

Amy nodded and sat back down, awaiting a kind of signal from either Stacie or Beca.

"We should check if the Motel hasn't been invaded by zombies." Stacie suggests, glancing at Beca for reassurance.

"Good idea Stacie. Once we get in, we check the surrounding area, and inside for any undead. We then lock every door and window we won't use. If we don't come back, your on your own." Beca stated firmly, directing the last part of her sentence to the other Bellas. They all gulp, not wanting to even think what the consequences of losing their leaders would be. Beca grabbed her weapon and headed towards the front, with Stacie close behind, only to be tugged back again by Chloe.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Chloe begs.

"I will," Beca answers unsurely.

"Promise."

"I...Promise?"

"Good. You can go now." Chloe said, releasing her grip and watching the two brunettes step off the coach.

Beca whipped out her pistol and clicked the safety off. "Alright Stacie, you take the left, I'll take the right. And don't forget, aim for the head." Stacie nodded to show her understanding, and soon, they were on their own paths.

/

Beca creaked the door open slowly, sticking her handgun in front of her as a precaution. The hallway was completely empty and silent. Almost..._too _silent. She took a step forward, and immediately she felt a disturbing feeling in her gut. _Fear._ Fear was what Beca hated most. It was what ruled most lives, previously including her own. She knew that the first step to overcoming it, was to find the reason it was there in the first place. Was it the uneven floorboards? The faint stench of dried blood? The eery silence? Every step forward created a chilling echo that resounded through the walls, causing the brunette to tighten her grip on her gun, and tense.

Something just wasn't right.

She pivoted 108 degrees on her heel at the sound of a hostile growl. Stood there was a common zombie, glaring at her as it sniffed the air. It's stature was stiff, un-zombie-like, yet it had several bites along it's arms and legs, and it's dirty-blonde hair looked disheveled. Beca gulped, and cautiously raised her gun, aiming for the head.

It cocked it's head sideways when it heard the click of Beca preparing her pistol. With one more sniff of the air, it lunged forward, sprinting towards her at in-humane speeds. Nope, this was a Runner. A Runner could reach impossible speeds once it detected a human. Beca dodged to the side, allowing the Runner to continue a couple of feet before narrowly missing it's head with a bullet. _Oh Shit. _

The sound of a gun shot reverberated through the deserted passageway, provoking the stray zombie to sprint once more at the brunette, somehow dodging several of the bullets Beca tried to put through it's head. It tackled her to the ground, flinging her gun across the ground. It's rotten stench compelled her to scrunch her nose. Black gunk dripped onto her forehead as she struggled to prevent it's bites from reaching flesh.

She had to gain the upper hand. With a quick flip, Beca was straddling the Runner, pinning it down by it's shoulders. She reached for her firearm, but that was all it needed as a distraction to grab her hair and tug her backwards. Beca gripped it's arm tightly, and ripped it off completely with a violent wrench. A spray of black gunk covered her, so she jumped back, the arm still gripped tightly. The creature growled and glared at it's arm, then glancing back at it's shoulder, trying to piece together what just happened. _Get it? Piece together? _Beca almost laughed despite the situation.

With another snarl, it leapt for it's limb, but was whacked back against the wall as it's own arm made contact with it's wounded chest. Beca bent down for her handgun, aware that the Runner was disorientated. Still she kept her eyes locked on the creature as she grasped her weapon. The Runner desperately tried to stand, but with it's missing arm it was difficult to balance. With a bang, it collapsed to the ground, even more gunk pouring out it's forehead. Beca took one look at the limb, and dropped it, shaking her hand in disgust and attempting to remove the blood from her jacket.

"Gross," Beca stated, before finishing her search for any more zombies.

Beca returned to the coach, out of breath from the several zombies she had to shoot and run from. As she jumped on, she was immediately embraced by a red head. "Told you I would come back." Beca smirked, pulling away from the hug and giving Chloe a smug look.

"Shut up," Chloe playfully punched Beca's arm before noticing her jacket was blacker and shinier than before, and the few cut's covering her face. "You're hurt, and I heard lots of gun fire."

"Good to know your neither blind nor deaf." Beca chuckled, once again trying to wipe off the gunk.

"Wow, look at little miss badass here." Chloe joked, but then her face turned concerned and serious. "You could have fucking DIED Beca!"

"Well, it is a zombie apocalypse. It is kinda inevitable." Beca confirmed, pursing her lips and glancing at everyone else on the coach. "Stacie, any trouble come your way?"

"Nope, it was clear on the left. Guess were staying there then?" Stacie questioned, handing the combat knife back/

Beca nodded, and the Bellas all piled out of the bus, excited to sleep on a proper bed instead of the uncomfortable metal seats of the Bella coach. The feeling in her gut had disappeared as she stepped through the empty hallways once more. It was replaced with a content feeling. A feeling of...Safety, perhaps?

Beca was hopeful, that even through a zombie apocalypse, she could find a reason to live.

/

_- Fear, is nothing more than an obstacle that stands in the way of progress. In overcoming our fears, we can move forward, stronger and wiser within ourselves -_

/

**That alright? Not too...gruesome with the whole ripping zombie limbs off? Good, I knew you could handle it ;)**

**Did you get the whole...Piece it together joke? Ya know with the whole shoulder, limb, piece together and the...oh I give up. Kudos if you did get it though :D**

***cough* *splutter* *sneeze* Ugh, i'm bored out of my mind sitting here with this pain in the ass cold. Expect more updates soon :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Midnight Scares

**Hey guys! I once again got bored and decided to put off my homework. I know right, I'm suck a rebel. *smirks smugly***

**So in this chapter you guys get to understand Beca's and Chloe's feelings towards each other a little better. Your welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer: I bought another box of tissues, but besides that I don't own anything.**

/

Beca and Chloe remained awake after deciding they were unable to sleep. They both took Watch, standing beside windows and doorways, searching for any signs of danger. Beca sighed inwardly as she watched Chloe. Even with her hair tied up in a messy bun, and her mascara slightly smudged from her brief nightmare earlier, Beca thought she looked breathtaking. If there wasn't the whole zombie apocalypse thing going on, she would've truly believed the moment was perfect as the pale moonlight shone across her face, illuminating her eyes to make them look even brighter. _Seriously though, could they get any shinier?_ The thing was, she would never be able to express her feelings towards the perky red head, knowing it could potentially ruin their strong friendship if she declared she didn't reciprocate the feelings. And Beca was 99.99% sure that would be the case. A smile ghosted Beca's lips. Chloe turned her head to look at Beca after feeling someone stare at her. The brunette awkwardly turned away away after being caught red handed. A small flutter of happiness reached Chloe's stomach thinking about Beca and that she had been looking at her. She turned back to facing the battered, empty road just outside the motel they were crashing at. Over the past 2 hours, not a single thing had passed by, not even a zombie. It was as if the Bellas were the only ones left on this messed up world.

Suddenly, both Bellas heard a noise in the direction of their coach. Grasping their weapons, the duo stepped cautiously into the night, Beca giving the red head reassuring glances to keep her nerves from becoming overwhelming. Beca had become accustomed to Chloe's actions, able to understand when she was nervous, lying, happy, or angry. Like right now, she was fumbling with her sword. They turned a corner and cast their gaze across their coach. 4 human-like figures were surrounding the coach. Instinct took over as Beca cautiously approached the intruders, her gun aimed high. Beca's heart thudded incredibly fast, her badass façade slowly peeling back as fear took over once more. _Damnit, fear._

"Put your hands on up, or I'll put a bullet through each of your heads!" Beca instructed threateningly, causing all four of them to jump in surprise at both the forwardness of the orders and who it came from.

"Beca?!" Jesse almost shouted, his eyes clearly widening at the sight of Beca wielding the handgun, and Chloe holding a ninja sword tightly. "Chloe?!"

"Jesse? Donald? Benji? And Bumper?!" Chloe exclaimed, lowering her weapon as relief washed over her. "Thank God you weren't zombies."

"I truly wish close-up magic could be used against zombies." Benji muttered, wringing his hands nervously.

"You guys wanna crash with us? You guys look like you haven't eaten or slept in a while." Beca asked, earning several happy looks. Donald appeared to be looking for someone, glancing nervously behind the two Bellas.

"Yes, please! We're low on food and only have a baseball bat as a weapon," Jesse muttered shamefully as he looked at how decked out Beca and Chloe were. "I mean, Chloe you have a ninja sword for God's sake!"

"Actually it's Beca's." Chloe chuckled, handing the sword back over. The 4 Treble's eyes widened at the smug look Beca was giving them.

"I'll wake the other Bellas up, come inside." The brunette guided them inside to the left side of the building, keeping her guard up, knowing she couldn't slack off at any point, even if she was accompanied by 5 people. It only made her tense even more snce she felt the duty to protect them, even Bumper.

"Guys, wake up!" Chloe shook Aubrey violently, causing her to jolt upward and whack Chloe's head with her own.

"Shit, Chloe! Don't do that!" Aubrey hissed, awakening the other girls. They all groaned in complaint until there were 4 more people than normal. "W-who are t-they?" Aubrey whispered.

"Benji, Jesse, Donald and Bumper." Chloe stated, smiling.

"They're not dead?"

"Nope. They're crashing with us."

"Oh, cool." Aubrey gulped.

"Wow, you girls are actually alive!" Bumper laughed harshly, earning pointed looks from the Bellas and a particularly murderous look from Lilly. Beca could've sworn she saw Donald smile fondly at the quiet Asian. Bumper held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, no bitch, you ain't gettin' away that easy!" Amy taunted, shaking her head. "You know, Beca here is a real expert at the whole zombie slicing thing. She has a fucking armoury for this shit. Lilly is probably a part-time assassin, and my sexy fat ass could beat you up any day."

"Uh, uh, right, I-I'm sorry I, I was kidding about- about the whole-" He rambled before he was cut off by Beca.

"-Bumper shut up and eat your god damn sandwich before we kick you out and feed you to the zombies."

Bumper gulped nervously, several amused glances from both Trebles and Bellas sent his way. "So, Becaw, you are _clearly _rocking the badass zombie hunter look." Jesse commented.

"Thank my Uncle," Beca sniggered, thinking back to the several lectures she had received from the man. "So, how'd you get out of Barden?"

"We stole a car. It stopped working about half a mile from here though."

"Well, I'm glad to see you alive buddy." Beca nudged his shoulder playfully, and took a swig of water.

Chloe sat next to Aubrey on the other side of the room, Aubrey's voice being blocked out as she watched Jesse and Beca animately chatter among themselves. To be honest, she was slightly jealous at the fact Beca talked so openly with Jesse. Of course, Beca and Chloe were best friends but often Beca would freeze if she made contact with her unexpectedly. It had gotten less and less common throughout the year but...seeing Beca nudge Jesse so casually churned something in her stomach.

"What's up Chlo?" Aubrey asked, snapping Chloe out of her daze.

"Uh, uh nothing," she lied.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting away that easily. What's going on?"

"Beca." Chloe muttered in a defeated tone.

"Why don't you tell her about your feelings?"

"What feelings?"

"Don't play coy with me, missy. Your raging toner could be seen from a mile away!"

"Well, I don't want to ruin our friendship, and, she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me." Chloe argued, crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding me? Your the only one she lets into her personal bubble space! And we all know she'll hulk out if someone besides you touches her."

"Well, that's because I'm her friend. She lets Jesse in too, and what's more, she is as straight as an arrow can be." Chloe pointed out, drawing her eyebrows together.

"I have my doubts Chloe. She looks pretty gay to me." Aubrey shrugged like it was obvious.

"Look, Bree, can we just drop it? I just don't want to talk about this. And besides, i'll have ample time to talk to you and her other days."

"You don't have, ample time Chloe. There are zombies roaming around that could turn either one of you into another zombie with a single bite. You don't have forever." Aubrey blurted out, voicing the subject they both tried to avoid by pushing it to the back of their minds. It was the plain, upfront, harsh truth, and Chloe still struggled to accept it.

"I know, okay Aubrey? But I don't need a constant reminder about it. So please, just _drop it._" Chloe stood up and stormed away, outside_. Outside. Where Zombies could be lurking._

"Shit." Aubrey exclaimed after about 10 seconds of realisation, causing everyone to send confused looks her way. "Chloe just went outside."

Beca jumped up from the chair as soon as she heard Chloe's name. Her worries immediately increased when she heard a painfully familiar scream. _Chloe's _scream.

She sprinted out the room after swiftly snatching her handgun in the process. Quietly, she pressed herself against the wall, and peeked around the corner. Chloe was scrambling on the floor in a weak attempt to get away from the zombie who was slowly gaining on her. It was a shambler, a slow but dangerous zombie, she had been informed. Beca stepped out and pulled the trigger, just as adrenaline and fear for Chloe kicked in, practically making it impossible for the shot to miss. Immediately, the zombie collapsed onto the ground with a faint thud, a pool of black liquid now beginning to flow out of it's head. A faint wisp of smoke escaped the barrel from the gunshot, causing the brunette to cough faintly. Chloe whipped her head around.

"OhmyGod." Was all the red head could say before she clambered to her feet to embrace her savior in a bone crushing hug.

"Jesus Red, I won't be able to save you if you kill me first!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, It's just, I'm sooooo grateful you shot that undead motherfucker!" Chloe thanked, releasing her tight grip. A faint blush reached her cheeks as she noticed how close they were.

"Wow, is Chloe Beale actually using a swearword? God's be damned, Chloe's becoming a badass! I guess I must be rubbing off on you." Beca deadpanned, dragging her back inside the apartment. Chloe giggled brightly at her antics. _God, I could listen to that giggle any time _Beca thought.

"Oh thank God your alive Chlo!" Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe tightly, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Didn't peg you as a bear hug type of gal Posen," Beca chuckled, leaving the two best friends alone.

"I'm sorry," Chloe began. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that. Can we go to bed? I think I'm both emotionally and physically drained. Being almost eaten by a zombie and all that Shazam."

"Yeah, I think you need a couple hours sleep. I think someone should take over Night Watch until the morning." Aubrey agreed, appointing Stacie and Lilly to be guards for the next two hours with a directed nod to both of them.

Chloe, laying on a battered sofa soon drifted off to sleep, thoughts on a certain brunette. She was more than thankful Beca had been there to save her. Without her, well, Chloe didn't even want to think about what could have happened. Little did she know, on the other side of the room, Beca was thinking about Chloe, wondering what could have driven the redhead to endanger herself when she had clearly instructed that nobody was to go anywhere, let alone outside, without another person.

/

_- If you are reading this , you have survived your entire life up until this point. You have survived traumas, heartbreak, devastation, the beginnings of a zombie apocalypse, the different phases of life. And here you are. You go, motherfucker, for you are awesome. - _

/

**What's next for our favorite a capella groups? **

**Don't forget to review :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Watching

**Heh, my cold is finally disappearing! Whoop! **

**So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

/

Chloe had no idea how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the battered curtains before it made it's way to her face; nor did she know how long it took her to acknowledge it. The red head had been dreaming that she was flying a plane, which was strange, because she had never had any ambition to be a Pilot. She had to admit though, it felt great to be up there in the sunlit clouds, seeing the green countryside...covered in _blood. _She fought to ignore the errant sunbeam as she attempted to decipher why exactly there had been blood splattered across the imaginary fields and she had not woken up screaming about it like a maniac. Chloe heard a low groan outside the building, and realized it was not _her _building. It looked somewhat like a motel, but with a faint whiff of tuna sandwiches. She rubbed her knuckles into her sleepy eyes to drive away the fatigue that was threatening to take over again and tried to remember what the hell was going on.

Oh yeah. She was in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

Well _that_ explains a lot.

Chloe shot out of bed as she heard a thud against a door. Cue the uncontrollable thought rambling. _Shitshitshitshit-ohmigod-i-dunno-how-to-fight-a-zombie-oh-no-Beca-help-I-don't-know-what-to-do-ohmigod-help-help-help-dang-it-I'm-thought-rambling-again-shit-what-do-I-do-I-can't-fire-a-gun! Ermagawd. _

Chloe sprinted through the room in impulse, only pausing to kick Aubrey's bed in a feeble attempt to awaken her. She wasted no time bursting through the locked door, sending it flying across the room. It hit two zombies who had just gained entry into the motel, squashing the two in an untidy mess against the wall . _Maybe Beca's badassness is rubbing off on me..._ Chloe grinned to herself as she violently shook the other Bellas and few Trebles, but Beca was nowhere to be seen. Chloe simply continued, knowing Beca could handle herself. Finally, they stirred, angry they had been awoken so suddenly. They glanced over to the fallen zombies, and instantly lunged for their weapons.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" someone screamed. Chloe immediately knew exactly who it was. "GO BACK TO YOUR GRAVES YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS!" Cuss words with a little bit of sass on the side. Yep, definitely Beca.

"Come on guys, we gotta leave. Guess we lost our game of hide and seek." Stacie took lead, marching towards the front door to find Beca doing a wild array of marshal arts moves and quick, precise slicing and chopping movements with her sword. Occasionally she would find the opportunity to fire a bullet between the eyes of a zombie or whip out a throwing knife. In all honesty, to Chloe, it looked like a Flurry of total Awesomeness. She briefly nodded to the group as she plunged her ninja sword into the last visible zombie to show she acknowledged their presence. Everybody's jaw's clattered to the ground.

"Wow." Jesse stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pick your jaws up and MOVE!" Beca ordered, sheathing her weapons and collecting her scattered throwing knives.

The a cappella groups darted to the coach in a huddle, afraid to lose anyone. As soon as they hopped aboard the bus, they let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Beca, Stacie, and Chloe were there to help. Beca lightly nudged Chloe and whispered "I told you I was rubbing off on you." Then winked, unknowingly painting a faint blush on Chloe's cheeks.

"Where's Stacie?" Fat Amy piped up after frantically re-counting the people on the coach.

"Stacie?" Aubrey suddenly looked very scared, which was surprising towards Beca. She wasn't aware she was capable of such emotions.

"Fuckity fuck fuck." Beca muttered angrily. Chloe could see the gears turning in her head as she squinted and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Someone has to get her!" Aubrey shouted, jolting up from her sitting position. This confused the small brunette even further.

Without a second thought, Beca started marching towards the entrance of the coach, only stopping to reload her gun and declare 'Be right back. Lily, stay on guard.' With a flash of brown hair, she was gone like a wisp of smoke, not even leaving enough time for any of the Trebles of Bellas to react and form an understandable sentence.

"No, Beca can't go!" Chloe exclaimed, staring at Aubrey like she had somehow grown a second head.

"She's the only one that can go." Aubrey shrugged, hiding the guilt that was starting to creep in.

"All your gonna do is shrug?! Bree, I know you hate the girl but can't you just...just feel _something_? Some sort of guilt?" Chloe shouted unexpectedly. All the of the coach turned to her with shocked expression. Chloe _never _raised her voice unless she was on the verge of becoming a miniature red haired hulk.

Back at the Motel as the heated argument continued...

Beca had crept through a tight window, collapsing ungracefully onto a ripped up mattress. She shook her head in annoyance, trying to desperately to shake away the feathers atop her hair. "Fuck it." she stated as she eventually gave up and moved on with her objective. She leapt off the mattress and pressed herself against a wall. Beca hoped they were just normal zombies, but that didn't appear to be the case. At the end of the room, a large Tank zombie was crouching down, sniffing the deceased zombies that Chloe had somehow flattened. The Tank then began searching for something...for Stacie. From the many stories her Uncle had told her as a child, she knew Tanks had a terrifyingly good sense of smell, so she had to act fast. It's skull was tougher than most, requiring several bullets to penetrate it. All bones were hardened as well, making it difficult for anyone to amputate any part of it's body with a clean swipe, unlike most zombies. It's skin is generally tougher and harder to cut through, and it's insane amounts of strength allow it to kick down walls with ease. It's only weakness was that it was slow.

Beca grabbed her handgun and once again checked it was loaded up, before lunging to the side and firing repeatedly. It was like a slow motion action sequence in a movie, she felt like she was in the air for a while but knew she was going to fall soon. She wrapped herself in a ball and rolled on the ground, then immediately stood back up, noticing the Tank was trying to figure out what the black gunk was on his fingers. Beca took this opportunity to fire again, this time hitting his eyeball. _Oh yeah, and it's dumb as fuck._

The Tank roared in anger, covering his injured eye as his other one darted around the room to find the source of the intense pain. It landed on a small figure who was firing again. The Tank roared again, and charged forward, narrowly missing Beca by inches.

Beca was now close up, where bullets did more damage, but melee weapons were faster. She gripped her tanto ninja sword in her opposite hand tightly preparing for the battle. In this short motion, the oversized zombie had pounced forward and knocked Beca against the ground. The impact of the ground and the surprise factor added in sent pain coursing through her body. She rolled to the side to avoid a bite, and brought her sword up. She used it to cut through the majority of it's mutant arm off, but it only further angered the creature.

She was too slow to miss the un-injured hand that came flying her way, that grasped onto her tightly. Beca could hear her ribs cracking from the pressure. The pain was excruciating, and it took everything in her power to stifle a scream. _C'mon Mitchell, Badasses don't scream. _She kicked the monster in the face once she was above it, causing it to shake it's head in fury and loosen it's grip slightly, allowing Beca to squeeze out and collapse onto the wooden floorboards. She rapidly picked her self up and reached for her closest weapon, her throwing knives. Beca thrusted two of her knives into it's feet, making the Tank to stumble backwards. When Beca picked her sword and gun up, she tried to ignore the faint crunch of her rib bones and twinge of hurt that accompanied it.

She returned to face the mutant, who had almost returned to his hunched over position. Beca fired another bullet into it's head, sending it reeling backwards. Beca then rushed forward, but at a less speedy than usual pace due to her injuries. She slashed her weapon of choice in the air madly, hitting it's chest, legs, arms, well, anything in reach really.

Beca breathed heavily from her outburst, finally stopping to see her effect. The zombie lay, splattered in it's own gunk, wounded in several places. Beca thought she had killed it, but no.

It stood up once more, and smirked.

_That bastard stole my smirk!_

It grasped her brown locks and pulled her upwards so the were eye level. Beca bit her lip to hide her scream that was threatening to escape, drawing blood. The red liquid dripped off her chin as she struggled to escape it's torturous grasp.

"Y-you...a-rree s-spec-ciall..." It snarled as it sniffed her hair.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to block out the pain and focus on the words. "What, uh, what do you mean?"

"You are d...diff...diffaranté?" It grumbled uncertainly. _Maybe he was french..._

"Almost there buddy. It's _different_." Beca chuckled. Who knew that she would be having a conversation with a zombie about spelling mistakes.

It huffed in thanks, then continued, "Dif-different. So, I-I must kill you."

"Aw, really? Come on man, I thought we had something special going on. Like, a friendship." Beca pouted. _Did I actually just pout?_

"Uh...y-yeah. But...uh, orders." It argued, not looking Beca in the eye. _This zombie has very human like traits..._

"Orders? Is there a leader zombie or something?" Beca questioned carefully.

The zombie decided it's arm was getting tired, so dropped Beca onto the ground carefully, before sitting down itself. "Yeah. I-If we, uh, d-don't follow or-orders then...then we ge-get killed." Beca's eyebrows raised. Even in the zombie world, someone ruled above them, ordered them and punished them. _Wow, this world really is messed up._

"Wow, that's pretty tough, huh." Beca stated, rubbing her chin in thought. "So, how do you know I'm different?"

"I-I don't k-know. You, you just h-have something differ-rent..." _Well that helps._

"Hey, since...uh you have to kill me, and if you don't you'll get killed anyway, is it possible I could come out of this alive?"

It nodded it's head slowly, staring at the ground. "Thank you...uhm... ...for this very strange but enlightening conversation. I hope that I can stop this...this leader." It nodded once more, closing it's eyes as it accepted it's fate.

Beca lifted her sword and swiped. The head rolled across the dusty floorboards as the body crumbled backwards. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. _I just had a conversation with a freaking zombie. Tick that off my bucket list._

"Stacie? You can come out now..." Beca cooed, standing up and inspecting herself for any more injuries. "Stace?"

The door creaked open, and a tall, shaky brunette stepped out carefully, taking in Beca's disheveled appearance and beheaded zombie on the ground. "Oh my God!"

"We need to get to the coach before any more zombies appear." Beca instructed, grasping Stacie's hand and her ribcage tightly. Stacie nodded, not casting a second glance behind her shoulder. If she had, she may have spotted the pair of glowing eyes that were hidden in a cardboard box, or the trail of blood dripping from the box and onto the ground.

Stacie and Beca entered the coach, and were immediately embraced. Aubrey hugged Stacie tightly, and Chloe gave a bone-crushing squeeze to the brunette. She heard a loud crack and immediately pulled away.

"Oh my god! I just broke your rib cage!" Chloe exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't know I hugged _that _hard!"

Chloe examined Beca's facial expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her gaze was distracted, her lips were pursed and her arms were crossed. That was the thinking pose, but she decided not to press on the subject. Shouldn't the brunette be screaming in pain? Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"It was already broken," Beca smiled weakly, gazing out the window as Amy started the coach on their journey to...wherever it was there was going. Nothing seemed to add up. It was just a bunch of random numbers that had no answer until she found the other clues. Beca narrowed her eyes slightly. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching.

/

**I think I need a little work on describing pain :/ Anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Italian Gangsters

**Ah, so we meet again.**

**Yep, that's right, I made an update! *Bows down to show off incredible non-existent flexibilty as crowds applause* **

**I've decided to take a different approach to writing the chapters. Before I just wrote them, but now I write a short description of the main events in the chapter on a different word document so I get the gist of what I'm gonna write and I'm not totally clueless. Takes longer but oh well, I got time to kill. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

/

After 2 hours on the road, Fat Amy finally pulled the coach to a stop after nearing an abandoned barn. It's wooden walls were painted with a light red, shriveled bushes were scattered across the farmland, and trees were dotted around the building. It looked rather pleasant in Beca's opinion. Of course, the necessary precautions had to be taken _before _they burst in there like a bunch of bloodthirsty animals. Beca stood up and asked for a volunteer to come along.

"I'll go!" Chloe offered, smiling brightly.

"You sure Red?" Chloe nodded happily. Beca glanced around the coach to see if anyone else wanted to volunteer, but that didn't seem to be the case. "Okay, come on." Beca sighed.

They hopped off the coach and whipped out their weapons, Beca with her trusty pistol and Chloe with Beca's ninja sword. As they approached the barn with their weapons raised, Chloe glanced at Beca's alert face and how white her knuckles were becoming. _Shouldn't I be the one with white knuckles? _Chloe thought, continuing down the vacant road. It unnerved Chloe slightly. Maybe something was wrong?

The duo reached the barn. Beca noticed a smidgen of blood near the door, and immediately tensed. Well, became tenser, if that was even possible. Her eyes darted to the trees, to the door, to the painted wood, to Chloe. To everything really, and it put Chloe on edge. Beca held up her finger and gently placed her head against the doors. From inside, a faint whimper could be heard.

"You'a gonn'a tell me'a EXACTLY what you'a told them!" A thick italian accented male voice spoke.

"Go to hell." The other american man countered, earning a painful slap. Beca cringed.

"You'a gonn'a regret talking to me'a like'a that!" Beca heard a loud thud that sounded like a kick to the stomach, possibly winding the recipient.

Beca pulled away from the door and raised an eyebrow. "Should we go in?" she whispered.

"I don't know...what if they have guns?" Chloe asked, swallowing as she heard a snap from within the farm.

"More resources. Although I believe we'll only have to deal with one, since that sounded like a neck snap," Beca informed grimly.

"Oh...right, okay. So, we just go in?" Chloe asked, blocking out the image of a dead guy on the ground.

"Yup. On 3. 1...2...-"

"-On 3 or after 3?" Chloe joked.

Beca only shook her head and chuckled at the inside joke. Many a'times had the Bellas argued about the small action. "1, 2, 3."

They burst through the doors, startling the man and causing him to trip on his own two feet. Beca fired a warning shot, alerting the man they had weapons. Beca pulled the trigger again, and a bullet went through his foot, earning a scream. Beca advanced the man and pointed her firearm at his forehead while Chloe just stood there awkwardly holding her weapon.

"You, are going to give us all your supplies. You got that?" Beca ordered, pulling him violently to his feet and placing the gun against the side of his head. He yelped as he put weight on his wounded foot.

"What if'a I don't'a?" The italian man asked confidently.

"I'll put a bullet in your head." she answered flatly, not reacting to Chloe's widened eyes. "What? Want me to prove it?"

"N-no'a, please, just don't'a kill'a me!" He begged after seeing Beca's serious expression. His confidence diminished.

"I'll think about it. Red, go get the others, while I deal with Mr. Italian man," Beca smirked and tossed him into the chair where the previous victim sat. He cringed as his left foot made contact with one of the chair legs. "You, are gonna listen to everything I say, or you get your head snapped of, just like that other guy. Got that?" Beca threatened, grabbing some duct tape and securing his arms and legs to the steel chair. His skin looked a little paler than it should, she noticed. _Probably just fear of my Badass demeanour._

Chloe hurried out of the barn, shocked by Beca's aggressive attitude. She sprinted the short distance and ushered the Bellas and Trebles out, then brought them back to the barn, ignoring all comments and questions about the gun shot. They returned to find Beca with armfuls of firepower and resources.

"Guys! I got us all guns!" she declared happily, putting them down on a nearby table before turning her attention to the man. "Alright Giovanni, or Antonio, or Piero, or whatever your name is." Beca tucked her phone into her back pocket. Websites about most common names in Italy didn't seem to be of much help. "you are going to tell me why you were torturing that guy before." Beca pursed her lips as she waited for a response.

Nothing.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the duct tape," Beca chuckled and gently peeled the sticky tape off his mouth.

"H-He is'a an Ex-Raven. He'a knew things'a about who'a started the apocalypse, but'a was sworn to'a secrecy. I, I just want'a to stop'a this madness! And my name is Niccolo." He answered quickly.

"I hope your telling the truth mate, because my friends here, could finish you, like a _cheesecake._" Beca gestured to Fat Amy who was stuffing an apple into her mouth.

"I-I promise." He confirmed with a sharp nod. _His movements seem a little staggered. Strange._

"Great! You can go off into the wilderness now, with your Ex-Raven guy." Beca said, slicing through the duct tape with a swift swipe of her knife. "You can have an assault rifle and a knife, along with a sandwich to help you along." Beca smiled and gave him the equipment she promised. "Thanks." _That Raven seems vaguely familiar..._

And with that, he shot out the barn at in-humane speeds with the body over his shoulder, even with his wounded foot. Beca furrowed her eyebrows. He had very zombie like actions. Beca cleared her thoughts with a shake of her head and began rummaging through her new stash of weapons.

"Hey, Beca?" Chloe asked, walking over to her side and watching Beca assemble the variety of firearms.

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking up.

"Your, okay, right?" she queried.

"I'm a little worried about that Italian guy. He was running really fast, even with his bad foot. And that Raven guy seemed vaguely familiar." Beca informed, clicking the weapon onto safety. "Other than that, I'm fine." she smiled gently.

"Oh, so he's a zombie?"

"Maybe, or perhaps he's a pale, staggering version Usain Bolt. Who knows?" Beca laughed, checking the amount of ammo in the pile.

"Beca, I don't want you to be like that, when you were threatening that guy with his life. It scared me. I don't want you to become something your not." Chloe blurted out. Beca's head shot up at the amount of sincerity in her voice.

"Don't worry Red, it was just an act. Otherwise he wouldn't listen to me, being the violent, gangster like guy he is. Sorry about that," Beca apologized by giving a brief hug. Chloe's breath hitched at the close proximity and sudden intimate contact. A blush reached her cheeks when she smelt Beca's shampoo.

"Did Beca Mitchell just initiate a hug?" Chloe deadpanned, grinning like a fool. _Smooth. _

"You better make the most of it Beale, those are a once in a lifetime opportunity." Beca smirked and returned to her assembling of weapons.

11 of the 13 survivors lay on the cold, hard stone floors of the barn, appreciating the fact they could actually get some sleep. Beca kept her eyes open, unsure that Denise and Stacie could ward off an oncoming zombie horde, but soon, her eyelids became droopy, and she fell into deep slumber.

_Black. _

_That was all that Beca could see. There was no light, no smell, no hint of where she was. It was just Black. An bottomless void of darkness, waiting to engulf her whole. That was, of course before the pair of eyes began glowing steadily in the distance. The bright yellow color brought shivers running down Beca's spine. _

_It was those yellow eyes that had been watching her from the start._

/

**Thanks for reading guys! If you have any suggestions please review or pm me :D **

**Au Revoir mon petite frais. **

**P.S. Translation: Goodbye my little strawberry.**

**Don't judge.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Extra Notes

**Hi Guys! Wazzup?**

**That's right, another Chapter! The plot thickens, and we get more clues about the mysterious Uncle Jim! Ooohh!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ice cream I am currently eating. **

/

Beca's mind was fuzzy. The last remnants of a dream were being chased away by the realization that she was awake again. It wasn't what you would call a pleasant dream, but more of a haunting dream. A dream that scared the shit out of Beca, and forced her to be alert. A dream that seemed to haunt her. The details were fading fast even as she tried to recall them. The only thing she remembered were the eyes that watched her wherever she went. With a mental sigh, Beca allowed her brain to focus and cautiously opened one eye. The bright spring sunlight cut the room in half and the dust-motes were visible, dancing in the wall of light. She pulled the thin sheet up over her head in a feeble attempt to keep it out. It was a doomed plan from the start. Her brain was awake and already worrying about the undeniable stench of blood.

_Stench of Blood. _

Beca jolted upright and glanced around the farm room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the Bellas and Trebles were still asleep, the doors were still closed, Chloe seemed unharmed. It was only when she noticed the uneven footprints painted across the ground in blood, directed at her, did she really freak out.

"Fuck."

She rolled over and pushed herself up to stand straight. The only difference was the blood stains. She rubbed her limbs and neck to check for bite marks. None. She looked at her hands, which were her normal porcelain skin color. Not a single hair on her body had been touched, it seemed. But who was she to know? For she had been asleep. "Guys wake up!" Beca yelled, awaking all of the group.

"Whats up Shaw shank? Any of those dead bitches around?" Amy asked, hopping up to her feet and gripping her baseball bat tightly. Beca resisted the urge to comment on how cliché the baseball bat was.

"No, but footprints." Beca answered, strapping her M4 Carbine to her hip, flipping the hammer to her handgun backward, and securing her combat knife to her thigh. "We need to check the surrounding area for any possible threats." she ordered.

"Ugh, It's just footprints," Stacie pointed out.

"It's a threat nevertheless." Beca argued back. "Aubrey, come with me and pick up your weapons to scout. The rest of you, stay put."

"W-why me?" Aubrey stuttered.

"Eeny Meeny Miny Mo decided."

The duo made there way out of the building, watching each other's backs with their weapons raised.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it's from? The footprints, I mean."

"To be honest, I have no clue." Beca answered truthfully.

They continued trekking around the farm, keeping alert for any noises or sudden movement in the thin forest surrounding the barn. They had found nothing by the time they returned to the large front doors of their temporary home, but it did little to ease their nerves. The fact they found nothing, despite their search worried them. They were dealing with something that could hide, and/or run away at incredible speeds if need be. How else could they not have found it?

"Nothing, guys." Beca informed as she set her weapons down beside her makeshift bed.

"That's a good thing, right?" Fat Amy asked, pretending to whack an invisible baseball with her baseball bat.

"Not in my books." Beca replied, furrowing her eyebrows. "We have no idea how old the footprints are, so we have no idea how fast they could be."

"So y'all gonna just stay here?" Cynthia-Rose queried.

"We should go, shouldn't we?" Chloe piqued.

"Yeah," Stacie confirmed. "In about 30 minutes? Whatever it was, it could return at any moment."

Beca nodded her head and re-secured her weapons, stuffing an extra apple in her messenger bag. They left for the coach once everyone was packed and ready to go with their weapons and food supplies. On the coach, Jesse squeezed in beside Beca, who was staring out the window, a distant look in her eye. Things just didn't seem to add up, and Beca wanted to find the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Beca?" Jesse asked, snapping the brunette out of her daze.

"Uh, yeah J?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking," Beca pursed her lips and frowned. "Trying to fit everything together."

"About what?"

"Well, uh, you know that Tank? From when I had to go get Stacie?" Jess nodded despite not knowing what a Tank was. "Well it spoke to me." Jesse's eyes shot up, "It said something about a leader, that would kill them if they disobeyed orders, and it had to kill me because," Beca paused, "Because I'm different." she swallowed, not stopping to look at Jesse's awed expression. "Ever since, I've felt like i've been watched by _something. _A-and that Italian guy was pretty much a zombie. He had super Pale skin and red rimmed eyes and his foot didn't bleed a lot when I shot him and he was really fast when he carried that Ex-raven dude out of the farm. And last night, I had a dream of something with yellow eyes, just-just staring at me. And then theres the footprints and I just don't know what to make of it!"

"Uh..." Jesse began uncertainly.

"Sorry, I just needed to vent." Beca apologized, taking a deep breath and running her hand through her brown locks. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

'N-no, I think it's great your sharing that with me. But wow, it's a lot to take in." He chuckled. "So, your, your different, huh?"

"That's what I heard, unless of course, i've started to hallucinate." Beca shrugged.

Jesse laughed. "You got any theories about all this stuff?"

"I-I don't know. What's so special about being different? Am I immune to zombie bites or some crazy shit like that?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh come on, that's not possible. Even my Uncle's don't theories suggest that, so it has to be impossible!" Beca waved her arms around in exasperation.

"Your Uncle had theories?"

"Yeah. He knew it would happen someday. He wrote a book and gave it to me." Beca zipped her bag open and rummaged through it for a second, then pulled out a leather notebook, that had 'Beca's own personal Zombie Apocalypse survival guide, From Uncle Jim'

Beca smiled as she stroked the front cover with her thumb, and opened it, revealing a slightly yellowed and creased contents page.

_Beca's own personal Zombie Survival guide, _

_From Uncle Jim_

_Contents: _

_Chapter 1 - How an outbreak can start and how to know it's begun_

_Chapter 2 - How to determine whether it's a zombie or a human_

_Chapter 3 - Zombie types_

_Chapter 4 - Best survival weapons_

_Chapter 5 - How to kill a zombie _

_Chapter 6 - Extra notes_

Beca smirked as she turned over the page.

_Chapter 1 - How an outbreak can start and how to know it's begun_

_An outbreak can happen several different ways, and all can determine what kinds of zombies will be wandering round streets. Here are some of the ways:_

_Space radiation_

_Mysterious Comets_

_Bacterial Infections_

_Laboratory Experiments Escaping_

_Fungal Infection_

_Voodoo magic_

_Yes, they all seem rather outlandish but they are possible. The most likely two out of them all though, are Laboratory Experiments released, and Fungal Infection. _

_Scientists say, a zombie outbreak is impossible, unheard of, etc. What a load of bullshit. Behind all our backs they're probably doing some nasty experiments on volunteers who wouldn't mind becoming a zombie. So, when they actually make one, it accidentally escapes and infects a ton of other people. And then, BAM, zombie apocalypse. _

_Fungal Infection is also a possible way of an outbreak to begin. We know that fungi can infect humans. We also know that fungal networks exist in most of the world's forests. These mycorrhizal networks have a symbiotic relationship with trees and other plants in the forest, exchanging nutrients for mutual benefit. These networks can be quite large, and there are studies that demonstrate the potential for chemical signals to be transmitted from one plant to another via the mycorrhizal network. That, in turn, means that fungal filaments could perform both vascular and neural functions within a corpse. Blahdy Blahdy Blah, so it's possible. _

_ Then, this leads us to the following scenario: microscopic spores are inhaled, ingested, or transmitted via zombie bite. The spores are eventually dispersed throughout the body via the bloodstream. Then they lie dormant. When the host dies, chemical signals (or, more accurately, the absence of chemical signals) within the body that occur upon death trigger the spores to activate, and begin growing. The ensuing fungal network carries nutrients to muscles in the absence of respiration or normal metabolism. _

_ The thing is, if scientists were to mesh the two together to create a zombie, an outbreak would occur. _

_P.S. Don't let this get into the wrong hands, B._

_Chapter 2 - How to determine whether it's a zombie or a human_

_Humans are living, Zombies are dead. _

_Humans shower and can smell nice, Zombies stink of rotten flesh_

_Humans can talk, Zombies groan_

_Humans have assorted diets, Zombies eat human flesh only _

_Pretty simple if you learn it sweetheart. _

_Chapter 3 - Zombie types_

_Yeah yeah, the likeliness of there being different types of zombies is pretty low, but who knows? Maybe it will, so here are my predictions. _

_Normal, boring Zombies, aka The Normies_

_Slow, not-very dangerous zombies who travel in packs, due to their low strength and inability to get to a place without getting lost at least twice. In packs, they can be lethal if your cornered. _

_Runners_

_Slow, not-very dangerous zombies who travel in packs, until they smell human blood. They can run up to 45 miles if they are really hungry. You only know there one when it's two late._

_Tanks_

_I know Tanks are from a video game, but who cares? The possibility of an infection mutating into something more? Something bigger, stronger, more developed physically, but lacking in intelligence and speed._

_Mercies_

_The most human-like zombie there is. They feel the tiniest of reluctance to kill a human, but do it anyway to survive. When they decide to turn a human, they place a single bite on their neck and cry with them, as they become undead. What's strange though, is sometimes they'll follow their newly turned zombie around to make sure there alright. _

_Hunters_

_The most intelligent species of zombie. They are fast, stealthy, acrobatic. Hunters can stalk their prey so secretly, that it's victim won't notice it until it's teeth are buried in it's neck. They are also quite difficult to identify, since they wear the clothes from their previous life, just like any other regular zombie. It's their actions that set them apart. They have been known to stalk a person for days, just so they can catch them without a sound. They can be called 'Stalkers, or Ghosts', due to their behavior. _

_Spitters_

_Probably the most deadly and disgusting of species. They are sick for all eternity, in a permanent state of vertigo. It's spit can turn, kill, or harm anything from 1 meter away, to the opposite end of a football stadium. As its name implies, the spitter can spit virus-contagious, acidic saliva half the length of a football field. This acid is a fast acting digestive that makes it easier for this class to devour its prey, since they lack teeth from the acidic saliva. _

_Basilisks_

_Basilisk zombies are one of the most mysterious of all the classes, and are most likely the third smartest type of undead. Although they lack the ability to learn from example as some others do, basilisks have managed to find other ways to get close to the living. The basilisk's main attack and defense is a piercing, bioluminescent, red glare that paralyzes their victims. Often they mimic a dead survivor or someone in need of help to lure a human closer. And then, BAM! They're paralyzed and just waiting to be eaten by a zombie who probably hasn't eaten in days. _

_Chapter 4 - Best survival weapons_

_A gun is suggested, but in dire situations when a hostile zombie is cornering you and your firearm is just out of reach, the call for your melee weapon is sounded. _

_A quick, sharp blade is probably the best for zombie decapitating. Like a machete, or a katana. If that's somehow misplaced, you'll have to have a backup weapon, such as a combat knife or brass knuckles. _

_NEVER use a baseball bat, it's just too cliché and unreliable! _

Jesse rolled his eyes. Beca's Uncle was just like her.

_Your handgun should be something that fits in your hand well, and has little recoil. Like an M1911 or Smith&Wesson. They are reliable. _

_If you somehow manage to obtain a semi-automatic weapon, perhaps an assault rifle, good on you Becs! Now you can do some real damage. The importance of preserving ammo is often under stressed. It is VITAL to survive. You can't rely on your melee weapon forever, since it can break after constant use. _

_Chapter 5 - How to kill a zombie_

_Right, so now you know what to use to kill a zombie. Now, you have to kill it. _

_The best way to kill one is to decapitate it, swipe it clean off. Or, you could put a bullet in it's head to kill the remaining brain cells that are pretty much programmed to search and kill humans. Or, while an infected human is becoming one, a bad concussion would do it to stop her from being reanimated after the virus spreads to all parts of her body and kills her. _

_Chapter 6 - Extra Notes_

_Stay safe Beca. I know you don't believe that this will happen, but it will. I know it will. Those karate skills I taught you will come in handy._

_There is a small possibility that there will be one person, _partly_ immune to the virus. Even after several bites from different zombies. Probably someone stubborn, aggressive towards zombies etc and understands the virus. They could become a zombie, but able to resist the urge to feed off a human if they don't want to. Maybe, maybe not. I advise you contact me if you find them. After all, they could just save the day. _

Beca closed the book and narrowed her eyes. How could he have possibly known all this before it all began? She massaged her temples and glanced at her best friend, who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That man hates clichés. Who knew, there's a Beca Mitchell clone!" Jesse joked, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, we are pretty similar, but that's not what I'm thinking about."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I think my theory is somewhat correct. Wake me up when we find a spot to stay?"

"Sure, I think you deserve some rest."

Beca closed her eyes, and sure enough, the glowing pair of eyes had returned to watch her as she slept.

/

**How was that? I know it was a little longer than usual, but I couldn't be bothered to split it and stuff. **

**Please review and tell me if you want this story to go a different way, and if it should be Jaubrey or Staubrey. Thanks ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Black Poison

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews so far :D **

**I guess this is sort of a dialogue chapter? And theres more on the mysterious yellow eyes. Oooh, brace yourselves.**

**I actually split this chapter in half, because I couldn't be bothered to write another 2000 words. I think the tips of my fingers have eroded slightly from the over-typing i've done XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. *sigh***

/

"Becs."

"..."

"Beca."

"..."

"Beca Mitchell."

"..."

"Rebeca Mitchell."

"Mfm."

"Rebeca Lindsey Mitchell!"

"Grrmmf."

"Beca? Wake up."

"Nmmoommff."

"Oh my God! Zombies!"

"What? Where!" Beca jolted upright, she could hear her heart pound in her chest heavily, just from the word Zombies. She glanced around the coach in search of any undead, but instead she was greeted by an amused Jesse waggling his eyebrows with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "-Don't. Even." Beca flared her nostrils and grabbed her messenger bag, shoving Jesse playfully with her arm. "We found a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, a forrest."

"Cool..." _All kinds of angles to be ambushed from._"It's a little dangerous though...don't you think?"

"We know, but it was all we could find." He argued, clambering out of the seat and waiting for Beca to scramble out her self.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked as innocently as she could.

"She's trying to start a fire." Jesse smirked, knowing Beca's reason behind the question.

"Cool. Cool."

They approached a clearing in the forrest. Large deciduous trees scattered the landscape, surrounding the glowing light that was coming off the few sparks Chloe managed to scrape from the rocks she was holding. _She's not doing it right..._ Logs, presumably collected by the Trebles and Bellas crowded the redhead as she failed at starting a heat source. They didn't even have enough wood, let alone dry wood. She resisted the urge to sigh in both amusement and disappointment.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Beca!" Beca had no time to react before Chloe lunged forward and engulfed Beca in a bone crushing squeeze, leaving Beca breathless. After a few seconds she released her grip and smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"Jesus. What did they put in your sandwich?" Beca joked.

"Uh, they gave me Tangfastics." Chloe giggled nervously.

"That would be mistake number 1." Beca laughed. "Need help with the fire?"

"Yes. Definitely. The wood just won't light!"

"The wood is damp."

"Oh." Chloe face palmed.

"Yeah. I would like some _dry _wood please?"

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Shut up. Just go with Benji." Beca waved the two off as she kneeled on the ground besides the pile of damp wood, ignoring the pointed looks from her companions.

Chloe and Benji trekked through the forest in search of wood. Night time was approaching quickly, so they had to work fast. They leapt over several fallen trees, and trudged through tall grass until they found a branch that was actually dry. Whipping out her knife, Chloe knelt down and began to saw her way through the wood. Above them, a shadow lurked. It gripped onto a higher branch tightly, allowing it perfect view of the unsuspecting duo. It watched with interest, as it had with the brunette. It pondered why the red haired girl seemed to like the brunette so much, and vice versa. Were they friends? Lovers? It did not know, despite it's unusual human characteristics and abilities. For now, it's objective was to watch.

A single drop of black liquid dribbled from it's chin, plummeting through the branches, and splashing against the boy's hoody, soon to develop into a virus that would sink through the soft material and through the skin, burrowing in the brain, dormant until death.

"Did you feel that?" Benji piped up, looking up at the darkening sky to see if it had started to rain.

"What? No...no I didn't." Chloe replied, chopping through the last of the branch. "Let's get back before it becomes completely dark."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Benji said, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. "I swear I felt something though..." he muttered.

The duo made their way back to the clearing, unknowingly being tailed by the shadow. Benji couldn't help but feel an irritating itch at the back of his head, but waved it off as his eczema acting up. He didn't want to consider any other options.

"We got the wood!" Chloe chimed, kneeling down beside Beca. "That will be $2.99."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid this isn't McDonalds, so no pay for you." Beca smiled and grabbed the wood. She started to snap it into smaller pieces, putting them a certain way to create a triangle shape, facing upwards. She then grasped the rocks and began scraping them along each other quickly, creating sparks of heat.

"Wow..." Chlo gasped, as the spark caught onto the leaves Beca had assembled previously, and spread onto the wood like wildfire.

"There we go." Beca smirked at Chloe's awed face, and crept backward onto one of the tree logs. "Time to go to sleep I guess?"

"Yep. I'm really tired." she yawned to prove her point.

"Okay. Someone stand guard with me?"

"I will," Stacie volunteered.

"Great."

The two brunettes of various heights sat next to each other on a particularly large log, and watched the other's sleep. The warm glow of the fire and light breeze made it seem like they were just on a normal camping trip. Without Zombies. Beca sighed inwardly, and wished her Uncle wasn't right. Her thoughts drift back to the pair of eyes that haunted her dream, the ones she felt watch her every move. She thought back to the footprints marked in blood, and her Uncle's strange knowledge of every category of zombie, even the possible ways it could have happened. Could he have started it? Beca quickly shook away the thoughts, unable to believe her Uncle could do such a thing. His heart was too kind.

In the thicket of trees, Beca swore she saw something.

Something with thin, glowing yellow eyes. She immediately tensed, alerting Stacie.

"What's up Beca?"

"It-It's there," she stuttered. The eyes were gone.

"What is?"

"The eyes."

"I don't see any eyes, Beca."

"They were there just a second ago." Beca argued, pointing towards the location she had spotted the creature.

"Your going crazy."

"Well, living in a zombie apocalypse does that to you. You would be paranoid too if you and Denise had bothered to stay awake last night."

"I was tired, okay?"

"No, that's not 'okay'. It could have got us all killed."

"I didn't want to wake anyone though!"

"You need to consider the rules of keeping guard, _before, _you fall asleep, Stacie. It doesn't matter if you don't want to wake anyone. The world we live in now, the zombies, they don't give a fuck about whether you've slept enough." Beca stage whispered, not wanting to alert any nearby zombies, or accidentally wake a Bella or Treble.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep now." Stacie said angrily, marching over to Jesse and shaking him awake.

"Ah! Zombie!" He exclaimed rather loudly, but was shushed by Stacie. "Oh."

Stacie got up and collapsed onto the ground under a blanket, beside Aubrey. Beca raised an eyebrow. _What's up between those two..._

"Hey J."

"Hi Beca. What's up?"

"I had an argument with Stacie about the night shift where the zombie thing walked in." she sighed and shifted to the right for Jesse to sit.

"Oh right. Well, at least we didn't die?" he tried an optimistic approach, but that didn't seem to work. Beca's face remained stoic.

"Mhm."

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"I wonder if there are any Taco Bells nearby." Beca piqued, putting a finger to her chin.

"Maybe we'll come across one when we travel in the morning." Jesse shrugged, hiding his amusement for his friend and her obsession with Taco Bell.

"I want to find more survivors." she mused. "So we can hole ourselves up in some military place and pretend this shit ever happened."

"I doubt there's any in Georgia."

"Yeah. It's a shame the end of the world had to come so quickly."

"True that." He paused, "so let's talk about You and Chloe."

Beca's head whipped round to face Jesse. Her eyebrows were furrowed, she wore a slight pout and her eyes were narrowed. She was angry. "No."

"Why? Are you that afraid to admit your feelings for her?"

"We are friends. That is all."

"Bull shit. You always ask if she's alright, you watch _movies _with her with only a little hesitation, you always look at her when she's not looking at you. And, to be honest, when I go over to your dorm, Chloe's like _always _there, and your _cuddling. _Since when does Beca Mitchell cuddle? Let alone allow people in her personal space? When Chloe's with you. That's when."

"Shut up, you dork." Beca whispered, "She might be awake! She had tangfastics."

"Ah, so your not denying it." he pointed out, grinning knowingly.

"I am denying it. My face is in denial mode. See?" She pointed to her face. "Denied."

"Liar liar pants on fire," he chanted.

"You so immature!"

"But you love it." he argued.

"Try, you hate it."

"Ugh, why are you so stubborn. Can't you just admit your feelings already?"

"How do you know if I'm even gay?"

"Well, hellooo, who could resist this," he gestured to himself, "for as long as you have?"

"Your not even that good looking."

"Please, I have women tripping over their feet for me."

"In your dreams."

"It's so true though! A couple of weeks ago, I winked at a girl and she slammed into a lamp post!"

"I think she was distracted by your ugliness." She quipped.

"You can be so rude sometimes."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You have a megawatt crush on Chloe Beale!"

"Dude, I do not have a crush on Chloe."

"Pfft, you so do."

"I don't. Look at my denial face."

"And she likes you back."

"She does?" Beca queried quickly. A little too quickly. "I mean of course she does. Everybody wants a piece of this." she indicated herself with her hand.

"Give her your heart Beca, metaphorically pull your heart out and wrap it in wrapping paper, then give it to her on her birthday."

"Nope. I denied your first statement. Maybe you have short term memory loss. I denied liking her. That, is that." Beca plastered a serious expression onto her face.

"Argh, I bet zombie's will ignore you because you have like, no brain!" Jesse joked.

"I do too!" she bickered.

"Then ask her out."

"It's a freaking zombie apocalypse, Jesse. I can't just ask someone out. 'Oh hey, wanna go to the nearest wall-mart so we can shop for some baseball bats and kick some zombie ass with me for our date?'"

"I give up." Jesse groaned. "Your impossible."

"But you love me for it." Beca chuckled.

"Pleeeeaaase just admit you like Chloe."

"I Like Chloe." A massive grin stretched across Jesse's face,"as a _friend_" Jesse's face fell.

"I have no hope for you."

/

**So that's that :) I wonder what'll happen to Benji...**

**Well, since the thingy with the yellow eyes seems to be a more 'developed' zombie, who knows when the venom will start to take effect :3**

**Comments are appreciated, a lot. :)**

**Next Chapter should be up by Thursday 10th, maybe sooner :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Home Sweet Home

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry for the late update, I just couldn't be bothered to type anything, and my brain is slowly becoming unusable since it's the easter holidays. Please don't kill me. I made this chapter a little bit longer than my others though. It says...2,947 word(s).**

**In this chapter, Beca learns a little bit about her differentness. **

* * *

"Sometimes I forget were in the midst of a zombie apocalypse." Beca sighed, leaning against a tree and biting into an apple. "Don't you?"

"Yep. Like right now. It's all sunny and peaceful and natural. The only problem is, we can't watch movies. That just ruins the whole, normal world thing. Am I right?" Jesse asked, biting into his own apple. "Or am I right?"

"No. I consider that a bonus, actually."

"I still can't believe you hate movies!"

"They're tolerable, if their not predictable, there's a good music selection, and it's not a sappy love story."

"But all movies are like that." Jesse protested.

"No. That covers all the movies you watch." Beca countered.

"I'm done arguing. Let's pack up and head to the nearest town."

"I win the argument, _again_. Whoop! What is it, 5-0 now?"

* * *

The Bellas and the Trebles sat happily around the remaining ashes of the long-gone fire, relishing in the short amount of peace they were getting. There were no zombies in sight, enough food for about 3 weeks, and plenty of weapons and ammunition if a zombie horde were to invade, but, as the rules Beca and Stacie set, they had to disappear into another town or safe house to ensure safety. Well, as safe as you can get during a zombie apocalypse. As Beca said 'No place is safe, only safer'. They would be soon on their ways to the closest town. Beca only thought about why there weren't any zombies for a brief second, but couldn't find an answer.

"Hey Beca?" Chloe asked, walking beside Beca as they trekked back to the coach.

"Mhm?"

"Do you think we'll get through this?"

"Well, to be honest, the chances are pretty low. But, there is a possibility that some smart ass gathers loads of survivors and walls up a secluded city or town so people can live, and then we can live there like this shit never happened, unless somebody manages to find a cure and give it to every single infected and undead there is." Beca answered sadly, feeling guilty after seeing Chloe's forlorn expression.

"Oh."

"Yep." Beca nodded. "So, how is life? Excluding the zombies from your answer of course."

"Of course. Well, if it weren't for the undead wandering around the world, it would just feel like one big, co-a cappella camping trip. If it were that way, I would be pretty happy."

"If I ever find the dude who started this, I'm gonna beat him dead with my own fists. If I can do that." Beca mused.

"I think you could manage that. I mean, you did punch that one guy and the face and then threw the trophy through the glass. That totally added to your badass rep."

"Right? And I was only in prison for a couple hours. It was a win-win situation for everyone!"

"Except for the guy."

"Nah, I think he enjoyed being beaten up by a girl."

"I don't think _anyone _enjoys being beaten up by a girl." Chloe said, finally reaching the coach and hopping on, followed closely by Beca.

"He did."

"You gave him a broken nose and a black eye." she pointed out.

"Exactly. Now he gets to wear an eyepatch and walk around like a pirate." Beca countered

"Your impossible."

"I've been told before. But you love it."

"Well duh, who wouldn't love your cocky attitude and your ear monstrosities." Chloe laughed, nudging Beca in the ribs.

"Ow! My ribs aren't fully healed from the Stacie rescue debacle you know." Beca gestured to her ribs.

"What happened to Badass Beca?"

"Broken ribs allow me to take a break from my job."

"Oh so it's your job now?"

"Duh, how else would I get so much experience with Badassery?"

"Of course. How could I have been so stupid?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Right? Damn Beale, I thought you was smart." Beca said.

"Shut up, you dork." Chloe swatted Beca's arm.

"Oh, now your treating me like Jesse."

"Oh my God, did you just pout? Did Beca Mitchell, just _pout_?"

"Pfft, no!" Beca quickly hid her pout and turned away.

"You pouted!" Chloe squealed.

"Shut up Red," Beca growled, "I think your starting to rub off on me. Sorry, but we can no longer be friends."

"I feel like you drove over my heart with a bulldozer and then repeatedly hit it with a sledgehammer." Chloe said, sarcasm dripping from her response.

"Sorry."

"Your not sorry."

"I know."

"Your such a jerk." Chloe giggled.

"I know. But you love me for it." Beca smirked at the faint blush on Chloe's cheeks.

"And so much more." Chloe whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." She quickly dismissed the question.

"Whatever you say Beale."

* * *

The coach journey was just less than half an hour, but despite the short amount of time, Chloe and Beca still managed to cover most topics they had missed out on previous conversations. The town they reached had blood-stained streets, bent lampposts and burning cars. A few stray zombies scattered the streets, doing nothing but mulling around curbs and groaning, with one goal in mind. To kill. And that was the same with every single zombie on the planet. The towns also looked pretty much identical to each other, from what Beca had seen so far, what with all the blood splatter.

It was just another location for them to raid for everyone. Everyone except Donald. He froze once he stepped out of the coach and glanced around the village. Questioning gazes were sent his way, but he didn't answer. It was as if he was paralyzed by the sight of the town being overrun by zombies.

"It was his home town." Lilly whispered.

Beca turned to Lilly, being the only one to have heard the girl talk. She nodded in understanding and ignored the confused looks from the other Bellas.

"Come on, we'll just get some stuff and go." She instructed, but before she could take another step forward, Donald sprinted down the street, heading only a place he knew of. The rest of the group dashed close behind them, determined to find him and stop whatever crazy act he might do. Lilly seemed to be the fasted, slowly but steadily overtaking the party of survivors. Beca caught onto Lilly's drive, and inwardly smirked. She had noticed the connection between the two, and this only further proved her theory.

They turned a corner and watched as Donald beat down a partly broken door with his fists. "His grandparents lived here." Lilly murmured, having had several conversations with the boy in her free time, she knew plenty about his past and his relatives, despite her busy schedule of going out to buy guns and scope out the campus with a sniper rifle.

Beca swallowed, expecting the worst as she crept up the stairs, followed closely by Lilly. There were no sounds, no creaky floorboards, no groans, but Beca remained tense. She pushed open a door and found Donald on his knees, bending over and clutching a pistol tightly. Beside him lay presumably his grandparents. both with bullet holes in the sides of their heads and torn clothes covering them. They must've taken their own lives after being bitten. Beca respected that.

"It's alright Donald. They are in a better place now." Lilly soothed, rubbing his back gently.

To say Beca was shocked was an understatement. She had never seen this side of the girl before, the caring, thoughtful, and not so murderous looking side of her.

"Better than being a zombie, right?" Donald pursed his lips and got to his feet. He tucked the weapon in the back of his pants and left the house with Beca and Lilly behind. The others had waited outside.

The raid was silent. Everyone felt sympathy towards Donald, not wanting to comment incase they were to accidentally say something offending. _*cough* Fat Amy *cough* _They only stocked up on food and fuel, since they weren't in urgent need of extra firepower or ammo, so it was short. They returned to the coach quietly, not even running into a zombie. It unnerved Beca. Usually there would be several zombies in a town, but this one appeared completely barren. She shook it off as good luck.

"STOP!" The coach screeched to an abrupt stop, and all heads turned to Beca. "The-there's a zombie." Beca gulped, scanning the area around them.

"How do you know? I don't see anything." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. Beca's eyes were wide with confusion as well.

"I...I guess I sensed it."

Several eyebrows raised.

"I think it's nearby. And very big. Bigger than a Tank, and Stacie you know how massive those things are." Stacie nodded, thinking back to the mutated zombie that had almost eaten her.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asked.

"I bet I could wrestle it. I mean, zombies and dingoes aren't that different right?" Amy rammed her fist into her other hand.

"Yes Amy. They are pretty different. If you get bitten by a dingo, you don't turn into a dingo." Beca said.

Beca closed her eyes and listened closely, blocking out the sounds of breathing on the coach, the wrinkling of clothes and the smell of tuna. She ignored the faint, uneven pulse of someone sitting behind her. She focused on the creature that lurked near the foot of the mountain. She focused on the breathing of the monster, the sound of it's stomp, and the smell of rotten flesh. This was no normal zombie. Heck no, this was a scientific experiment, mutated into an oversized undead with enhanced senses and upgraded defenses, not to mention deadly additions as well.

Her uncle was right. Somebody or an organization started this.

Her eyes snapped open after her assessment of the situation, and drew her eyebrows together. In a coach, they wouldn't be able to get past unnoticed, and would most likely all be killed by it. Going back the path they came would be pointless and a waste of time, as they had covered most towns and raided what they needed. Their only option was to go forward, and confront the problem head on. Well, _her_ only option.

"We have to take it down." Beca mumbled, concocting a plan already.

"What?!" Chloe almost shouted.

"There's no way to get past it. It's senses appear to be enhanced. We have to kill it in order to advance."

"But, we can't kill it." Stacie argued.

"Maybe I can."

"No!" Chloe protested, "I will not let you go in by yourself!"

"And what? Let all of you die? They're after me." Beca said.

"After you?" Aubrey repeated.

"Y-yes." _Oh fuck it, they might as well know._ "So, if I do end up dying, they won't be so hot on your trail. The Tank, it told me I was different. It's the only option."

"There has to be another way! Please don't do this Beca," Chloe begged, grasping onto Beca's hand, unknowingly sending a shiver up her arm.

"Do you have another idea?" Beca snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." She added after seeing Chloe's hurt expression.

"No but, you can't. You can't go!" she pleaded.

"If I don't come back, you have Stacie and Lilly. They know how to fire a gun and kill a zombie, and you have a higher chance of survival. It's a win-win for everyone."

"I can't lose you Becs..." Chloe whispered. Tears were threatening to fall, just from the thought of losing her.

"It's the only option. If I'm not back in an hour, your on your own. Please don't let those undead bastards touch my headphones."

Beca stood up and secured her weapons, leaving her messenger bag on Chloe's lap. She reloaded her handgun and checked her sword. "See you later," and with that, she was gone. Chloe let a sob escape, and allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. If this creature was as tough a Beca had described, the chances of Beca returning were dangerously low.

"She'll be okay Chloe." Aubrey comforted, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a weak smile.

"What if she isn't?" Chloe yelled, wiping the tear away.

"Shawshank got some insane Zombie killing skills, that bitch'll be fine." Amy said, nudging Cynthia Rose to encourage her to say something.

"Yeah, lil B will be okay."

"I mean, did you see her Ninja Sword? That shit is bad_ass_." Stacie commented, resisting the urge to bite her nails. Something she only did when she was doubtful, or nervous.

"Yeah, she skewered a zombie's skull for us when it all first started." Denise gestured to herself and Jessica.

"Mhm. She'll be fine." Jessica nodded.

"I don't know much about Mitchell, but from what I've heard she's cool. She'll come back." Bumper spoke.

Benji only bobbed his head up and down, his attention on the itchy part of his head.

Jesse took in all the comments on Beca. He agreed with all of them, but deep down inside, he still felt a little doubt. He loved her like a sister, and if she was to be lost in an effort to save them, he would be both flattered and incredibly saddened. Jesse knew the flattered part was slightly uncalled for, but who wouldn't be flattered if someone were to risk their own life in order to save theirs? He also understood why Chloe seemed the most stressed. _Told you she has a crush on ya. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Beca crept silently through the woods that surrounded the creature. The nuzzle of her assault rifle was pointed down, and her blade was already half un-sheathed. Every 10 meters, she would push herself against a tree in order to lessen the possibility of being detected before she reached the mutation. Having the element of surprise would further improve her chances of returning to the coach in one piece. To Chloe in one piece. She hated seeing her pained expression as she left the coach.

She squeezed her eyes shut once more, and stopped all her movements. Beca had no idea how she could do it, but she was glad she could. The creature was about 50 meters away. Maneuvering her way through the thicket of trees, she finally spotted it. An enormous monster, who looked like a Tank on steroids. In all seriousness, it did. Veins looked like they were about to pop, filled with black gunk. The skin seemed stretched over it's massive muscles. Random scars were placed on the beast, making it look even scarier.

Beca was expecting, and hoping, something a little less..._dangerous. _

Much like a Tank, it was a light greyish greenish color. Blood and gunk was dripping from it's mouth, which was lined with razor sharp teeth. It's skin, was covered in what looked like scales. Claws the size of scissors grew from it's stubby fingers, ready to slice anything that got in it's path. One other, important detail was it had spikes, sharp triangular shapes protruding out it's back. It's hunched over position made it difficult for Beca to spot anything else.

It looked like a reptilian Tank on steroids who slipped on its back into shattered glass.

From her location, she could find no weakness. It seemed undefeat-able. Unkillable. Undestroyable. It was, in whole, invincible.

Beca shook away the negative thoughts and tried again. If this monster was created in a lab somewhere, surely it would have a weakness. A fault the scientists failed to spot. Or something they added as a precaution, incase it were to escape. She scoured the body of the beast in search of a flaw, but only found what she had seen before. Then it hit her. Well, not literally.

It's stomach.

Beca's breath hitched at the realization. It was hunched over in order to protect it's front. Beca squinted and scanned the stomach for a difference between it's scaly features. The skin was not covered in the hard second skin, it was soft and fleshy. Well, as soft and fleshy as a normal Tank.

Her plan was to sneak up to it and stab it in the stomach.

Without thinking straight, she dashed forward. She disregarded all the kinks in her plan and whipped out her tanto ninja sword. Unfortunately for her, it had turned round at the last second, practically throwing the surprise part of her plan out the window. Now she just had to kill it.

Easier said than done.

* * *

**BAM! Look at those snazzy line breaks, aren't they awesome? I like, literally just discovered them. Next chapter should be the battle of all battles, the Battle of Beca and the...Dang I don't have a name for it. Any ideas? **

**Comments and ideas appreciated very much :D **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Battle of all Battles

**Hi Guys! **

**Another update as an apology for the last late one :) Action Chapter! Whoop! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect *weep***

* * *

The monster stood on it's hind legs, examining the brunette. The leather jacket she wore would be no match for it's teeth, along with the hoodie and jeans that accompanied it. Little blood was splattered on her clothing, for reasons it did not know. She was well stocked up on weapons and ammunition, and food clearly hadn't been a problem. She had breezed through the apocalypse with ease. The brunette gave off a confident vibe, which puzzled the mutation. Other challengers had been whimpering in fear and were pretty easy to dispose of. Her stance and grip was professional, so clearly she was an experienced fighter. Her small frame would make dodging easy, but strength would be a possibly be problem. She was much like several other challengers who were determined to survive. But they were all dead. This would just be another, ordinary battle, where it would win and she would lose. Confidence was not a problem.

_Jesus Christ that thing is way bigger up close._

Beca thought as she grasped her blade tightly with both hands, her knuckles turning white from anticipation. It's figure loomed over her, casting a dark shadow over the brunette and the rest of the clearing. The wind whipped through the air, and the trees swayed sideways. Despite the stench of rotten flesh coming from it's mouth, the air was fresh, and cool. A smile ghosted Beca's lips as she thought about how nice this moment would be,_ without _the giant reptilian Tank. _It should have a name. What about...Runt...or Grunt...or Juggernaut. Yeah! Juggernaut. _Beca nodded to herself, accepting the name she gave the beast. It sure suited it.

Positive things aside, there was no way she was getting out of this alive. The chances were definitely not in her favor, but she sure as hell wouldn't be giving up without a fight. She promised herself she would leave at least one scar on the monster to show that she'd been there, done that. Tick fight a Juggernaut and die a painful death off her bucket list.

She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, and looked the Juggernaut dead in the eye. Yellow gunk surrounded it's optic. _Maybe it was sleepy. _The sclera of it's eyes were black, and the iris was ghostly white, just like the common zombie. Her thoughts flashed back to the yellow eyes that haunted her dreams and how their eyes were of a different color, but quickly refocused on the monster stood in front of her. Beca wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, but she could've sworn the Juggernaut had a smug smirk plastered on it's face.

Matching the smirk, Beca darted forward, her blade carried above her head with both hands. She sprinted forward and narrowly dodged the hand that came crashing down onto the earth, causing a tremor to shudder under Beca's feet. She took a second to assess it's strength, but immediately regretted it as she felt the other hand collide with her body. She felt a pang of pain 1000 times more than when she had broken her arm when she attempted to do a flip on a skateboard. The pain the shot through her chest caused her to cry out in discomfort, something she rarely did. The brunette skidded against the dirt on her back, hitting her spine against a stone, eliciting another scream. As she slowed to a stop, she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists to try and block out the hurt coursing through her body.

She hoisted herself back up to a defensive stance, realizing her sword had been tossed away. She scrunched her face up in annoyance, then un-sheathed her metal pipe she had picked up on her journey. Beca tested it out, flipping it over in her gloved hand. She swallowed down the fear and rushed forward, repeating her action from before as she dodged an oncoming fist. Stepping to the side, she continued, adrenaline running through her veins and urging her on. It was refreshing, to feel the wind pass through her hair as she dodged another hand, and exciting to smash her weapon against it's foot when she reached the mutation.

After her third heave of the pipe against it's foot, she noticed it barely made a mark on the scaly skin. The pale green was smothered in grease and dirt, but no black gunk like she had expected. She had expected the creature to get angry when she broke a toe, but didn't expect it to chuckle conceitedly and shove it's foot against Beca's side. Once again, she felt pain course through her body as she heard the painful snap of ribs. _Dang, and they were just starting to heal. _

She gripped her side tightly after she finished her painful backward roll, and cracked her neck to the side, removing the kink. Beca grabbed her combat knife and threw it as hard as she could, grunting when she felt her ribs crack again. The knife flew through the air, spinning forward and lodging it's self in the left eye of the beast. She allowed a small victory before the Juggernaut roared in fury, stomping it's foot against the ground creating strong vibrations and nearly knocking Beca off her feet. She smirked and rushed forward, noticing the black gunk dripping out it's injured eye. Now it had one more weakness.

In her small victory dance, she failed to notice an open hand shoot forward and grasp onto Beca's ribs tightly, squeezing the air out of her lungs and creating a painful 'crack' of her bones. Beca bit her tongue, the copper taste of blood beginning to fill her mouth. She winced at the additional pain and glared at it as it brought the girl to eye-level.

"AGH!" Beca screamed, as it put more pressure on her damaged ribs.

It grunted in response and tossed her carelessly into a tree trunk. Beca wheezed and groaned in pain, clutching her side in hope that it would prevent the pain from increasing, but it didn't. She touched the back of her head and felt blood, causing her to scrunch her face in annoyance. _Great, another injury to add to my ever growing list. _

Beca pushed herself up and huffed, grabbing her pistol and placing her finger on the trigger gently. She pretended not to notice the 'crack' she felt in her index finger as she positioned the firearm so it was pointing at the monsters head. The Juggernaut roared when it noticed the brunette aiming a handgun at it's head, and lunged to the side just before she pulled the trigger. She puffed and fired again, hitting the monster directly in the chest, where an alive, beating heart should have been.

From where Beca was stood, she saw the bullet ricochet off the scales that protected it's upper body, and fly off into the thicket of trees surrounding the two. _Dang it! _She clenched her jaw and fired yet again, this time aiming lower. The bullet seemed to travel annoyingly slow. When the pellet finally reached the Juggernaut, it penetrated the softer skin, and Beca could literally hear Amy saying 'Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate'. _Oh but Amy, this time it is._

It snarled and doubled over, gripping it's stomach in agony, allowing Beca another miniature victory dance. She smirked smugly and shot again, hitting the remainder of it's eyebrow and just reaching the outer shell of it's skull.

Suddenly, it sprinted forward, crashing into Beca and causing her to smash into the ground. She felt the familiar pain shoot through her body, however she still hadn't got used to it. She screeched and bit her tongue again, allowing her teeth to sink in and reopen the wound. The blood returned into her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fuck!" She shouted, rolling aside to evade a bite. "Don't bite me you bitch!"

She felt another gash in her forehead and groaned, looking at the blood on her hands. Beca was sick of the fighting, so she pulled out her throwing knife and plunged.

Plunged deep into it's unguarded stomach after she sidestepped a lunge. She felt the black gunk begin to ooze onto her hand, and she grimaced. She pushed further, hating every second of it. When her hand was half-way into it's stomach, she pulled out, enabling more of the thick liquid to gush out of the wound.

The Juggernaut furrowed it's eyebrows in confusion as it patted the wound, raising an eyebrow. Beca grinned and plunged again, this time releasing her grip and yanking out another blade from her shin strap. She swiftly hurled the throwing knife at its head with as much force as her injured self could muster, stifling a scream a she felt her skin stretch over her damaged ribs, popping through the flesh and jutting out her side. The pain was indescribable. Intolerable. Unbearable. A scream finally ripped through her lungs and echoed through her throat, just as the hideous monster fell to it's knees, it's eyes shutting closed as the knife lodged deep into it's skull began to take effect and destroyed the rest of the cells that allowed it to live.

The happiness of defeating the beast didn't clear the realization that she was losing blood quickly. The fact that, despite how hard she'd fought and killed, she was still going to die. _I broke my promise with Chloe._ She collapsed onto the ground as she slowly began to lose consciousness, her vision becoming blurry with each passing second. _And C__hloe will never know about my feelings. _Beca let out a sob, and accepted death with the close of her eyes.

Her hazy sense of pain jolted awake as she felt teeth against her neck, and the burning sensation it brought along with it. She felt like damp sand was running through her veins, and her skin begin to dry. Beca's eyes flitted open weakly in an attempt to find the attacker. Her breath hitched when she saw it.

The yellow eyes that plagued her dreams.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! *Evil smirk* *Evil laugh***

**Comments appreciated, and I especially wouldn't mind some constructive criticism on how to pace the action sequence. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Don't Worry About a Thing

**Hi guys! **

**Yet another chapter for y'all. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter :3 It helps, like A LOT. **

**Disclaimer: The day I own Pitch Perfect, will be the day Pigs learn to fly and zombies take over.**

* * *

"It's been an hour." Chloe stated, nervously drumming her foot against the coach floor and glancing back and forth between Aubrey and the door. "It's been an hour and she isn't back yet. Why isn't she back yet?"

"She'll come back, calm down Chlo."

"Telling a girl to calm down works about as well as trying to baptise a cat!" Chloe snapped, biting her bottom lip.

"Well sorry for trying to be your friend," Aubrey retorted back, folding her arms across her chest and looking out the window. She was nervous herself. Over time, she had come to grow fond of the little hobbit. After all, Chloe was happiest when she was with the aspiring DJ.

"I...Sorry, I didn't mean to shout," Chloe sighed, "I just, I can't lose her Bree."

"Neither can all of us."

Everyone on the coach nodded, agreeing with Aubrey's statement. Even Bumper. Who would have known, the tiny DJ had made their way into everyone's heart somehow. Jesse wrung his hands together, trying to remain positive. Even the coach looked gloomy. The general atmosphere was sad and depressed, which didn't really help Jesse being optimistic. Of course Beca was tough and badass, but it didn't mean she could kill the monster she had described.

"Why don't we check?" Jesse suggested, "I mean, maybe she's hurt and can't walk, but she's defeated the zombie?"

"Yeah, we could do that," Chloe agreed, nodding slowly and releasing her death grip on Beca's bag. "We could."

"Let's uh, let's go." Aubrey smiled weakly. She wasn't too sure about this idea. They could find something that Chloe wouldn't be able to bare. Like Beca. Dead.

* * *

The singers all piled out the coach, tightly gripping their weapons in anticipation. Chloe didn't know what to expect. It was either devastating news, or brilliant news. She desperately hoped for the latter as she crept into the forest behind Aubrey and Stacie, who just seemed to be getting closer and closer as their mission to survive progressed.

Finally, they reached the edge of the clearing, only to freeze in their tracks as soon as they saw what lay in the grass. Chloe began to tremble and whimper, balancing against Aubrey and trying to stay conscious. "No no no no no!" she repeatedly whispered.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Beca shouted angrily, clutching her neck in an attempt to stop any more blood from leaking out the wound. "You fucking BIT ME!" She coughed up blood, her punctured lung being affected from her rage. "Shit," Beca muttered, spitting the red liquid out the mouth.

Chloe let out another sob and watched as the zombie staggered away from Beca, who was collapsing onto the grass and silently crying. The pain was far worse than she imagined, searing through her veins and skin, eating away at her flesh and transforming it into- into rough, dry skin. Beca knew she had to disappear. She knew she had to disappear from the world in order to stop herself from destroying it even further.

The brunette pushed herself up and gasped when she felt her ribs crack even more and push through her skin further. She grimaced but managed to stifle her scream. The virus was quickly working it's way to the nerve system and killing it, making pain more tolerable. At least there was one plus side to being undead. Beca stood straight and ran as fast as her half-dead self could.

Ran for the enormous mountain beside the forest, only stopping to kick the Juggernaut that lay very much dead on the dirt. Beca was actually quite proud of that battle. After her momentary stop, she sprinted the rest of the way until she was out of Chloe's field of vision.

The amount of feelings bubbling up inside of Chloe were of many and were intense. Anger, sympathy, annoyance, sadness, frustration, depression, and the only way she could let it out was a long, desperate sob of unhappiness into Aubrey's hair as she clung to her side, unable to stand properly. Her knees were weak and she didn't trust them, so she allowed Aubrey to half-carry her back to the coach.

"You...you were right...*sniff* Aubrey," Chloe weeped.

"About what?"

"About ha-having *sob* limited time," Chloe sniffed. "I'm never going to see her again!"

"Oh, it's alright Chlo..." Aubrey tried. Truthfully, Aubrey didn't think it was alright at all. Beca was gone, and Chloe was off to depression land, filled with angry scowls and sad pouts and blocking everyone out until she was ready to return to happy, bubbly Chloe. And God knew when that would happen.

"I wan- I want her back Breee," Chloe wailed, finally reaching the coach and clambering on. Everyone sent her sympathetic looks, especially Jesse. It looked like he was trying his best not to cry himself.

"_Don't worry...about a thing,_" Cynthia Rose started, her raspy voice earning several glances."'_Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright._"

Catching on, Fat Amy harmonized, "_Don't worry...about a thing,_" The other Bellas were beginning to realize what was happening, so began clicking to the beat. "_'Cause every little little thing, is gonna be alright._"

Lilly tapped her gun against the chair, creating a ta ta-ta sound, along with some subtle beat boxing. Each Bella was creating their own sound, matching a snare or the strum of a guitar but still sticking to the beat to create an overall amazing sound. The Trebles then began singing with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, taking a lower octave or adding more complicated beat boxing.

"_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smile with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Each by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou:_

_Singin': Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin': Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! _

Aubrey joined in, repeating certain words to add to the effect. She smiled at the Bellas, finally understanding what Beca meant. Spontaneity added to the 'awesomeness' factor of when they performed a song, and the Bellas truly did have potential. Ironic to have only realized it at this point.

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Each by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou: _

Finally a small smile ghosted Chloe's lips. She wiped the remaining tears and looked at Jesse. He was totally into it, head banging and all. He wanted to believe the words himself.

_Singin': Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_

_Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry! _

_Singin': Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_

_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin': Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right - I won't worry!_

_Singin': Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

Everybody on the coach stared at Chloe expectantly, until she finally sang the last two lines of the song. Albeit a little croaky, but beautiful nonetheless.

_Singin': Don't worry about a thing, _

_'Cause every little thing, gonna be all right._

Aubrey managed to stifle a gasp when she noticed a familiar glint in Chloe's eyes. Not as bright as _happy _Chloe, but bright enough.

"Everything's going to be all right." Aubrey whispered gently.

"Is it really?"

"Yep." Aubrey gave an affirmative nod.

"HOLY SHIT!" Donald shouted, pointing frantically to the window. "ZOMBIE HORDE!"

"Wow. We must be really good for them to shamble all the way over to our fat asses." Fat Amy muttered.

"Yeah, we got some serious skills!" Cynthia Rose agreed, but then refocused on the situation at hand.

"Fat Amy! Start the coach!" Stacie ordered. Now Beca was gone, she needed to take the full Captain lead. "Go go go go!"

"Aye Aye Captain."

With that, they were rocketing down the road, away from the undead and through the forest, each silently thanking Beca for ridding their path of the monster. Chloe let another tear roll down her cheek as she caught a glimpse of the clearing. The monster remained, but Beca did not. She was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**There we go folks :) Poor Chloe, amiright? **

**Comments appreciated. A lot.**


End file.
